The circulating component of the mammalian circulatory system comprises various cell types, including red and white blood cells of the erythroid and myeloid cell lineages. See, e.g., Rapaport (1987) Introduction to Hematology (2d ed.) Lippincott, Philadelphia, Pa.; Jandl (1987) Blood: Textbook of Hematology, Little, Brown and Co., Boston, Mass.; and Paul (ed.) (1993) Fundamental Immunology (3d ed.) Raven Press, NY.
Monocytes are phagocytic cells that belong to the mononuclear phagocyte system and reside in the circulation. See Roitt (ed) Encyclopedia of Immunology Academic Press, San Diego. These cells originate in the bone marrow and remain only a short time in the marrow compartment once they differentiate. They then enter the circulation and can remain there for a relatively long period of time, e.g., a few days. The monocytes can enter the tissues and body cavities by the process designated diapedesis, where they differentiate into macrophages and possibly into dendritic cells. In an inflammatory response, the number of monocytes in the circulation may double, and many of the increased number of monocytes diapedese to the site of inflammation.
Antigen presentation refers to the cellular events in which a proteinaceous antigen is taken up, processed by antigen presenting cells (APC), and then recognized to initiate an immune response. The most active antigen presenting cells have been characterized as the macrophages, which are direct developmental products from monocytes; dendritic cells; and certain B cells.
Macrophages are found in most tissues and are highly active in internalization of a wide variety of protein antigens and microorganisms. They have a highly developed endocytic activity, and secrete many products important in the initiation of an immune response. For this reason, it is believed that many genes expressed by monocytes or induced by monocyte activation are likely to be important in antigen uptake, processing, presentation, or regulation of the resulting immune response.
However, monocytes are poorly characterized, both in terms of proteins they express, and many of their functions and mechanisms of action, including their activated states. In particular, the processes and mechanisms related to the initiation of an immune response, including antigen processing and presentation, remain unclear. The absence of knowledge about the structural, biological, and physiological properties of these cells limits their understanding. Thus, medical conditions where regulation, development, or physiology of antigen presenting cells is unusual remain unmanageable.